


Raise

by Blubunn



Series: Road to the Endverse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Episode: s05e04 The End, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Loving Sex, M/M, Seeking Redemption, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: Set in the year 2013, Dean comes to terms with the way he's been treating Castiel.Chapter ImageMaster Artpost





	Raise

“You were so great out there,” Dean murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Castiel where he was laid out on it. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s wet hair, and wondered why Castiel bathed so often when he could just snap his vessel clean. He didn't let his thoughts linger along that or the occasional others he started having in the past year about Castiel. If it made him happy to do certain things like a human, Dean wouldn’t stop him. He still found himself to be overindulgent in regards of what he believed Castiel wanted. Especially, after that evening in the woods. 

“So were you…” Castiel smiled up at him, reaching up to caress his cheek. After their spontaneous tryst in the woods a year ago, Dean gave into Castiel’s notion of going with him when he set up the team that would go out looking for a way to save Sam. They left one of their original recruits, Risa, in charge while they were gone as she had proved to be the most reliable. Castiel revealed himself to be a skilled fighter, and a more than decent gunslinger. Dean found out that during his time restricted to the campgrounds, he seemed to learn everything that he could about human weapons and defenses. There were some close calls, but in the end, Castiel always found himself on the winning end of a fight with barely a scratch on his vessel, which keenly impressed Dean.

The more competent Castiel proved himself on the battlefield, the more relaxed Dean became in having him along. The first few trips were stressful for the two of them as he made Castiel stay behind with, he had to admit now, more guards than necessary. It upset Castiel that Dean seemed to be trying to just bring the camp with him to watch Castiel rather than actually have him there as backup. Dean supposed that was the idea, in retrospect. 

Eventually, as he feared they would, circumstances came up that forced Castiel to defend himself. Even though Dean was terrified at the time, he had to acknowledge that Castiel could take care of himself. Castiel turned out to be calculating, careful, level headed, and he never rushed into a battle if he didn’t have to. A fighter like him was an asset to Dean, and eventually, he released the men he brought along to watch Castiel and allowed him to keep at his side.

Dean turned his lips into Castiel’s hand, slow so he could feel his fingers dust along his face. He brushed his mouth along the lines of his palm, the tip of his tongue just barely peeking out to trace them. His gaze remained on Castiel when he kissed along his wrist, keeping his mouth light and soft over his skin. He observed his chest rise high when he drew in a long, easy breath and let it out in a slow, muted sigh. He took note of the quiver that went up his arm when his lips traversed the inside of his elbow, only just nipping at the sensitive skin there. He smiled when he heard the whisper of his name run off Castiel’s lips. Dean knew how much he loved it when he was gentle with him, but it was always so difficult to rein himself in when it came to taking him that he could never give him that.

Before that day in the woods, Dean held himself in check for so long when it came to Castiel, never really forgetting that he was an angel. Even when he sought to possess him, Dean only allowed himself to pleasure Castiel, to worship his body. He didn’t want him tainted with anything from within himself. It was a struggle, especially when Castiel’s desire to return his affection started to increase. He acknowledged that he was perhaps more than a little heavy handed in his attempts to fire him up than he meant to be, but he always restrained himself from actually spoiling his body with his own filth. Until that day, which Dean recalled with a bittersweet pressure in his stomach.

He wanted to keep Castiel pure, and safe, and his, but when he realized the angels weren’t going to help him, he couldn’t keep his head on straight. Perhaps, if Castiel didn’t go after him, he could still have his angel unblemished by the things Dean let himself do to him. However, there was no escaping it. The moment Castiel touched him in that clearing, Dean knew what he wanted. The angels stole his brother away and shoved a monster inside him. With Castiel in his grasp at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to do the same, and he did. He pulled him apart underneath Heaven’s gaze, ripping his innocence from him and filling him with his own putrescence. Not only filling him, but covering him in it. Dean shivered as he remembered that day. He loved every second of it. Not only did he get his revenge on Heaven, but he finally made Castiel as polluted as he was. Castiel became his completely that day. It was the only comfort he had to hold him when he mourned his brother’s fate. In his solitude, when Dean let himself crumble beneath the weight of his failure to protect his brother, he would remember Castiel, laid out beneath the eyes of Heaven, covered and filled with the rot Dean had inside.

“Dean...” Castiel whimpered when his grip on his body grew too tight. He looked down at the angel he continued to defile almost every night after that day. He did occasionally try to be gentle, but when a rough touch slipped through and he whimpered that way, Dean remembered the dark feelings he had toward Heaven, and tore into him. As he looked at him now, he saw Castiel. Through the muck and filth Dean coated him in, he saw him. Chuck always tried to remind him that Castiel was a person, and looking over him now, freshly washed, openly loving him, Dean felt that pang of regret. It wasn’t the first time he felt it. When he first realized what he’d done to Castiel, he regretted it, but the fresh rage he felt toward Heaven kept it hazy. Now, Dean wanted nothing more than to love him the way he unapologetically loved him.

Dean kept his lust in check, pressing the umbrage in his heart to the pits of his broken soul, and let Castiel’s love shine over him. Castiel had endured enough from him this past year, the past few years, and yet he continued to love him implicitly. Dean realized in that moment that it was time for him to return the favor.

Dean loosened his grip on Castiel, letting his fingers return to the featherlight touch over his skin as they glided beneath his loose shirt. He saw Castiel’s eyes change at that, searching his face. Dean knew that he expected him to only press harder, as he usually would, when he brought his attention to his grip on him. Castiel smiled that bright smile of his, teeth flashing through, when Dean’s body wafted over his, meeting his lips with his own in a sweet, warm kiss. 

Castiel responded enthusiastically, moaning his appreciation for the kiss, parting his lips eagerly when Dean’s tongue requested rather than demanded entry. His tongue coddled Castiel’s as their lips moved into and over each other like the teeth of a perfectly meshed set of gears. Dean slid his fingers over Castiel’s pectorals, feeling him tense as he expected a pinch, but only brushing them over a nipple. His fingers were tender as he moved over it, coaxing it to grow tight and stiff from his teasing.

Giving his lower lip an affectionate suck, Dean slipped out of the kiss and moved his lips lower, lifting his shirt so he could capture the teased nipple and roll his tongue over it. Whimpers slipped from Castiel, but nothing like the ones Dean knew. It was a whole new sound he was pulling from his angel, and Dean had to check himself again from devouring him. He let the elegance and beauty of Castiel being slowly kindled from a loving fire wash over him. Dean was finding that while he enjoyed igniting him with the intensity of a carnal blaze, this experience brought on a whole new sort of pleasure he thought he could get used to.

Dean released Castiel’s nipple with a teasing flick from the tip of his tongue, and pressed on lower. He chased the little shivers moving through him with his tongue, tracing the muscles in his abdomen that tightened on his approach. He moved lower still, easing Castiel’s pants off to expose those bones that pressed against the tight skin over his pelvis. He kissed along their shape, only just nipping at the fleshy bits of skin, and lavished every edge with his tongue. When Castiel’s hips bucked, Dean moved with them instead of pinning him down, tucking his arm beneath his hips to help him follow the movements. With his other hand, he ran his fingers down his inner thigh with only a hint of pressure, brushing them over the thick muscles there. He wanted to coax them apart this time rather than shove him open, and Castiel seemed to love that as he let out a sweet little sound when he let his thighs fall open at Dean’s request. As Dean shifted between them, he couldn't help thinking that he could let himself drown in the new sounds he was easing out of Castiel.

Dean set his eyes on his prize, Castiel's hard, salivating piece that made up his vessel’s sex. He ran his tongue over it, inducing a long, low moan from Castiel’s throat. His back arched as another shiver ran through him while Dean set to wetting the entire length with his tongue before he pushed forward to take it into his mouth. Dean kept himself from taking it all at once, easing it in first at the flared tip and giving that part of Castiel’s length his full attention before sliding further. He seemed to be trying to take special care of every inch that slid through with the pressure of his mouth and the ministration from his tongue. When he finally reached the hilt of Castiel, he reached forward to cup the parcel beneath it. He felt it tighten from his touch, but before anything more could be done, Castiel cried out, “Dean, stop!” Dean was off him in a second, looking over Castiel with apprehension as he never told him to stop before.

Castiel was trembling, his golden skin completely tinted pink, panting heavily, and looking at Dean with pupils blown wide. “I want you,” he whimpered through his lust. “I don’t want to come without you.” Dean smiled at that, leaning forward to kiss his angel. He wondered if his panic had been brought on from Dean’s earlier treatment at the beginning of their physical relationship. From the times he always made Castiel come alone. After the day in the woods, Dean had always finished them off together, no longer seeing the need to protect Castiel from him. As Castiel clung to him now, desire wracking his body, he knew he wanted to fix the damage he'd done. He didn't want Castiel to be afraid of feeling good without him, but that was a task for another night.

“I need to open you up,” Dean murmured against his lips. “Can you make it?”

“I don’t know…” Castiel moaned into another kiss. Dean smiled, knowing that he surely couldn’t if that was his answer. He reached for the lubricant on the nightstand as he continued kissing him. He set the bottle beside them and began focusing his energy in kissing Castiel, while he slid gentle hands over his chest, along his sides, against his back. He touched him everywhere without touching or even teasing his sensitive extremity in an attempt to keep his body interested while calming him down.

When Castiel stopped squirming beneath him, and his kisses became more focused, Dean released him, letting him settle back into the mattress. He slid back onto his knees and eased Castiel’s legs to bend upward and spread his thighs apart. He shifted him just enough so that his hips were raised on his lap, and set to work. He eased a drop of the lubricant over his opening, just enough to help him push past it with a finger, so he could squeeze a bit more inside him. He smiled at the acute breath Castiel took from the chill, using his finger to warm it up while he pushed it in. Dean did his best to take great care opening Castiel up, making sure that by the time he thought he was ready, Castiel was completely wet and slick and loose.

Dean reached for the zipper in his jeans only to pause as a thought crossed his mind. He slid off Castiel, the angel whimpering in confusion and need. Dean smiled down at him when he met his eyes, watching them widen as he pulled his shirt off. The sound of his belt clicking against itself when he loosened it, and the sound of his zipper sliding down, seemed to echo in the silence between them. Castiel let out a sudden breath when he stood before him, completely naked, completely exposed. Dean released the last of the control he tried to keep between them. He let Castiel finally see him, watching his eyes trace over every sharp line that made up Dean’s form. When Castiel finally reached for him, he took his hand, lacing their fingers together and allowing him to pull him back to the bed.

Castiel seemed to be testing how far he was allowed to go, shifting Dean onto his back and pressing him into the mattress. He watched with reverence as Castiel slid his own shirt off before he moved to mount him. Dean took in a fervid breath when he felt Castiel's hand wrap around him, letting him guide his length to press against the wetness behind him. He watched as his length disappeared into Castiel, the angel swallowing him up in one smooth motion until their hips were pressed true. Dean groaned when he felt him spasm around him, keeping himself still while Castiel let himself adjust in this new position before he began to move. Dean’s head rolled back into the pillows beneath him as he felt Castiel’s tight passage stroke him. He listened to Castiel’s moans pour out of him and returned his gaze over him when he felt Castiel begin to stroke himself. Dean allowed his free hand move over his abdomen and trace the muscles up toward his chest. Castiel seemed enthralled by the sight of him from the new angle, and Dean found himself also enjoying the sight of him this way.

Dean grunted when Castiel squeezed around him, watching his body jerk when he found the angle that pressed that sweet spot they loved inside him. His movements became more urgent, the feel of him spasming around him releasing moans from Dean’s core. He widened his legs beneath Castiel and sat up, wrapping his arms around him. He felt his movements stutter, thinking Dean wanted to take control again. He only held him, wanting to be close to him while Castiel rode him. He kept his hold from restricting Castiel when he began to move again, letting their skin slide together and focusing on the feel of his insides stroking him. He kissed Castiel’s throat when his head rolled back, letting his tongue run along the muscles that flexed there.

“Dean…” Castiel moaned, reaching forward to cradle his nape to press their foreheads together while his other hand continued stroking himself. “Dean...I’m almost…please...Dean…help me...” And just like that, Castiel returned his control and let Dean push him into the bed. He angled his hips to aim for Castiel’s prostate as he pumped into him, only moving harder when Castiel demanded it. The tightness around Dean began to pull at him, and he let it happen.

“C-Cas…” he groaned over the angel, feeling his length convulse inside him and his abdomen tightening. He was filling Castiel, sending another moan through him when he felt the liquid fire shoot into him. Castiel stroked himself quicker, focusing on the feel of Dean rushing inside him and triggering his own orgasm to follow soon after. He spilled over his stomach as Dean rode him through it, only easing off when Castiel’s moans turned to whimpers.

When Dean fell to Castiel’s side, the angel was on him in the blink of an eye. He watched him nuzzle his bare chest, smiling as his hands moved all over him. “Thank you, Dean…” he whispered against his skin, sprinkling little kisses over his bare chest. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, lifting his face to look at him. He searched those spent, blue eyes for a moment before he smiled at him.

“I love you, Castiel…”

The words hung between them, Castiel's eyes wide and his face flushed. “Dean…” his eyes began to shine as emotion clearly began to overwhelm him. He lowered his face to wipe his eyes, whispering, “I love you too, Dean...more than I can ever tell you...”

Dean lifted his face to look at him again, and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Castiel laced his arms around his neck and Dean cradled him close, enjoying this new way of experiencing him. Dean knew in this moment that he didn’t want to hurt Castiel anymore. He would love him properly, and treat him like the person Chuck tried to remind he was. He wouldn't make him feel bad about his friendship with Chuck, and he'd help him develop friendship with other people. He wouldn't force him to stay in his sights at all times, or keep him trapped in their cabin. He knew Castiel loved him, and he didn't have to be afraid of his leaving him. He knew it would take some work, especially on his part, but Dean was determined. Dean would love Castiel, his best friend. His partner.

The two relaxed quietly in each other's arms. Dean’s heartbeat began lulling Castiel to sleep, and his own steady, easy breath, serving as the only sound in the cabin, returned the favor to Dean. Soon the two were dozing beside each other, letting their bodies soften into the sleep that blanketed them.

Then came the screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Raise: There is a minimum bet during every betting phase after community cards are revealed, but if a player believes they have an excellent hand, or they're bluffing, they will increase their bet, which then triggers another round of betting where the other players must meet the raise, increase the raise, or leave the game.


End file.
